Lost and Found
by Englishspirit
Summary: I tried to write something sad but, well just see what you think. This is set in the fifth season,around the third episode.


LOST AND FOUND

By: Englishspirit

Rating: G

Summary: This is AU, set around the third episode into the fifth season and then some months after that. I tried to write something sad, but, well, see what you think. I will keep trying,I don't want to be a fluff factory forever. The symbol 'means a persons thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team, if I did Hannibal would laugh, Face would smile, B.A. would growl and Murdock would sing. Thanks for reading and any reviews.

In a room, a man lay curled up on a bed, thoughts racing through his mind. 'Lost and alonegonenightmare..not truenot true. Nonot thejacketshotsdeath. Let me go! gotta….gottafindhelp. Hurts…so much..failed. No… for me...bad dreambadpain. Tried..couldn't..nonottrue..not real.' The man on the bed cried sliently.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Some months later

Murdock sneezed. He sneezed so hard that he must have woken himself up because suddenly he was blinking up at the afternoon sun shining down over the firebase in Vietnam. He shivered as the nightmare faded. It had been a bad one. He pulled himself up from beside the Huey where he had been catnapping, stretched, grabbed his jacket and started walking slowly across the base.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, trying to dispel a feeling of unease. He felt lost, like something bad had happened but he just couldn't remember what. He knew that he had gotten back from a mission a few days ago, but he couldn't quite put together what happened. That had been happening to him a lot lately, those short little memory lapses.

As he walked across the base, he took in the sights, sounds and smells of life in a war zone. Some guys were throwing a baseball but mostly men were sitting in what shade they could find. Hendrix was playing over the base loud speakers competing with the shouting, laughter and cursing of the men's general rough housing.

Murdock waved at his gunner and some of the other pilots as they passed, still unable to shake the dreams bad vibes or the feeling that he should be somewhere else. "Hurry up fool!" a very familiar voice shouted angrily, "I told Face you'd get lost; there ain't nothing in your head at all!"

Murdock looked up and saw B.A scowling at him some yards away and he just couldn't help smiling. He felt relieved, for some reason he was glad to see that ugly mudsucker, army fatigues and all. "Ahh B.A. you were looking for little old me?" He asked with a pronounced southern drawl and batting his eyelashes in mock flirtation.

The muscular sergeant growled in irritation, "You trying my patience crazy man! Colonel wants all of us and he been waiting long enough, now come on!" He gently shoved Murdock in the direction of the officers mess. "Ok big guy, I'm going." Murdock said his earlier bad mood had disappeared as though it had never been; he was relaxed and looking forward to whatever the colonel had in mind.

They walked past the teams' hooch and B.A. yelled out "Hey Ray, get a move on, that fool Murdock's here, we're leaving!" "Do you always have to shout? Man, my ears are ringing." Murdock complained and dodged the sergeants' upraised fist.

"Hey Captain, bout time," Ray Brenner grinned as he came out of the hooch's doorway and joined them " B.A.'s been fretting about you." he clapped a friendly hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder you know." The pilot said smugly, ignoring B.A.'s snort of disgust and rolled eyes. Ray just laughed at them both and said "Come on you two, I've been waiting a long time for this."

As they approached the officers' mess, Hannibal and Face came out and stood in the shade of the wooden awning, Hannibal pulled out a cigar which was then lit by Faces ever present lighter. Hannibal flashed a grin at them all "Glad you could join us Captain, I love it when a team finally comes together." He said with deep satisfaction, and the team groaned at hearing the old tag line yet again.

"Sorry guys I tried to…" he started to apologize but for the life of him, Murdock couldn't quite remember what for. "Ahh, its okay buddy, you're here now that's all that counts," Face said, "now we can leave, right colonel?" He asked the older man.

"Yeah kid, we got everyone and I think its time." Hannibal said smiling. "We did good guys". The colonel looked around proudly at his men. "We earned this, I know the reward has been awhile in coming but I am sure its gonna be worth it".

"So we going on leave Face?" Murdock asked as they followed Hannibal across the base, "Saigon, maybe?" Murdock found that he really didn't care about the answer it was enough that he was young, had the birds to fly and was with his best buddies. Life was good. Face slung an arm around Murdock's shoulder, "Trust me pal", he said with a wink, "it's gonna be heaven." Face grinned and Murdock grinned back.

---

A man sat at his desk filling out a form. His patient had never fully recovered from his episodes of grief and misplaced guilt. The brain aneurysm he had suffered was a quick, merciful release. Dr Richter signed the death certificate, and as he left his office and walked out of the VA, he hoped that Captain H. M. Murdock had found what he had lost all those months ago.

THE END

In American folklore, some people believed that when a person sneezed, the soul left the body.

In the episode Firing Line, I think, we see Murdock in a strait jacket and I wondered what might have happened if he hadn't escaped from the hospital.


End file.
